Dudas
by Amazona Verde
Summary: es un yoh/ami... no lean esto si detestan a la pareja ¡están advertidos!


DUDAS

Después de algunas peleas Yoh, Horo Horo y Ren se encontraban en la casa de los Asuka, claro con sus respectivos espíritus, Amidamaru, Bazón y el cropocul (creo que así se escribe) querido del chico del norte, las chicas al ver la casa totalmente llena (si como no) decidieron que dormirían en un hotel, ya que no merecían estar con sucios y groseros hombres.

Se divirtieron mucho viendo películas, como Ren y Horo Horo peleaban por cualquier cosa, para después desquitarse con Yoh.

B: señorito! Tenga cuidado, eso puede ser muy peligroso.. auch!... se lo dije... espere no lo haga!... hay este chico no tiene remedio... también deberías de corregir al señor Yoh Amidamaru... Amidamaru?

Amidamaru observaba como su amo reía alegremente con sus amigos... se veía tan tierno y dulce haciendo eso... ¿desde cuando sentía esto?... sabía que era ese sentimiento... sólo por ser fantasma no significaba que no los tuviera pero... no podía concebir sentir algo así... ¡y más por Yoh!

Bazón observo el brillo de la mirada pálida de Amidamaru, ese hombre había muerto muy joven, y sabía lo que sentía por el joven Yoh... el, como fantasma, se le hacia muy obvia la situación... después de todo en su época fue un conquistador...

Yoh sintió pesada la nuca y al voltear se dio cuenta que Amidamaru lo observaba con una pequeña sonrisa que el correspondió

Pero el momento fue interrumpido por un cojín que dio de lleno al rostro de Yoh enviándolo al piso

Horo Horo y Ren comenzaron a reír muy fuerte chocando sus manos en señal de triunfo, para después separarse al darse cuenta de lo que habían hecho

A: bien... ya es muy tarde y ustedes deben dormir...

Y: esta bien Amidamaru... –Yoh se levanta del suelo adolorido-Ren y Horo Horo dormirán juntos en la recamara más grande...

H y R: ¿y porque deberíamos de dormir juntos?

Y: ¿dormir juntos?... por supuesto que no, tendrán futones separados

R y H: mph!

Y: ¿o prefiere alguien de ustedes dormir en mi habita...

R y H: nooo!!! No te preocupes Yoh, estaremos bien

Yoh quedo confundido ante la reacción de esos dos ¿por qué no querían estar en su habitación?...um....

Yoh se rasco la cabeza y levantando los hombros se dirigió a su habitación

Amidamaru siguió a Yoh, desde hace tiempo se quedaba observando al perfecto rostro de su amo durmiendo... era la única forma de acercarse lo suficiente y no asustarlo

Y: ¿hoy dormirás de nuevo conmigo Amidamaru?... que bien, me tranquiliza tu compañía...(bostezo)..buenas noches- Yoh se enredo en las sabanas dejando ver un pequeño bulto

Amidamaru cerro los ojos en meditación, el también se sentía tranquilo al lado de su amo.

Unas cuantas horas pasaron, el viento soplaba levemente, la luz de la luna entraba por la ventana y el aroma de primavera inundaba el aire... pero... ¿qué era ese sonido?...

-snif...snif...snif...ayúdenme....-Yoh había hecho las sabanas a un lado y se encontraba sudando demasiado mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos, no cabe decir que Amidamaru se preocupo sobre manera

A: amo Yoh! Despierte... despierte...-el ninja en un intento desesperado intento tomar a Yoh por la mano y como resultado solo lo atravesó

Yoh abrió los ojos ante el contacto frío en su mano y vio a su compañero de pelea con una mirada sincera de preocupación...¿qué tenía en los ojos?... lágrimas... otra vez tuvo esa pesadilla... no debía hacer que sus amigos se preocuparan...

Amidamaru vio molesto como Yoh se limpiaba rápidamente las lágrimas y sonreía alegremente... por supuesto que esa sonrisa era falsai... ¿desde cuando estaría actuando?....

Y: estaba hablando dormido jijiji...

A: no estaba hablando dormido, tenía una pesadilla... y estaba llorando

Y: debiste de haberlo imaginado jijiji

A: no imagine nada... que le sucede?...por favor dígame...

Yoh dejo de sonreír y agacho su cabeza haciendo que sus cabellos taparan su rostro, apretando fuertemente las sabanas comenzó a hablar

Y: yo... soñaba que...mis poderes se salían de control.... algo maligno se apoderaba de mi.... y hacia que todos los seres que quería los destruyera... a humanos y espíritus... primero fue Manta, después Ryu, Horo Horo.... (llanto), Ren... Bazón... Anna...y la lista sigue...pero por ultimo... te destruí a ti.... jamás me perdonaría hacerte algún daño Amidamaru... tengo miedo de que haya sido una premonición...tengo mucho miedo...- al decir esto Yoh comenzó a temblar nerviosamente

A: usted... jamás nos haría daño...no se preocupe....

Y: po....podrías hacerme un favor Amidamaru?...

A: por supuesto amo Yoh

Y: podrías... fusionar nuestras almas... quiero sentir a alguien a mi lado... por favor...

Amidamaru sonrió con ternura y entrando suavemente al cuerpo de su amo combino sus almas... por primera vez estaban juntos por la compañía del otro.. no por pelear o luchar y se sentía tan cálido...

A: señor Yoh... tal vez no sea el lugar indicado para decírselo pero... quiero que se para que yo... que yo lo amo

Yoh quedo plasmado por la sorpresa...que?.....

A: quiero compartir esta noche con usted... no importa si mañana o después quiere olvidarlo... sólo le pido una noche...

Yoh se sonrojo sobre manera haciendo que Amidamaru sonriera

Y: pe...pe...pero no puedes tener una relación carnal Amidamaru... 

A: deje...que sus manos sean las mías...

Yoh volvió a sonrojarse como un pino de navidad

Amidamaru viendo la poca resistencia de su amo se posesiono de los brazos de Yoh y tiernamente acaricio esos suaves labios

Yoh sentía sus brazos a sus costados, aunque en realidad Amidamaru era el que los usaba...pasándolos por su rostro

A: solo esta noche amo...sólo esta noche...

Yoh se sonrojo al máximo al sentir desabrocharse su camisa y después ser quitada con un poco de esfuerzo y gimió al sentir sus pezones ser pellizcados

Y: ah...

Amidamaru sonrió por el gemido del hermoso chico y siguiendo con la deliciosa tarea de hacer el amor con Yoh puso mas empeño

Yoh se sentía muy excitado, esas manos subían suave y delicadamente por su estomago, bajando hasta la cadera para después subir hasta su pecho haciendo de ves en cuando pequeños círculos alrededor de sus pezones y ombligo

A: lo quiero amo Yoh...-susurro tiernamente Amidamaru en la mente de Yoh y al sentirlo relajado bajo el cierre de sus pantalones y desabrocho el botón que los sostenía

Yoh gimió más fuertemente al sentir las "Manos de Amidamaru" pasar sobre su tela con delicadeza y cuidado

Amidamaru quito por completo los pantalones de las piernas de su amado para luego seguir con su ropa interior

Y: ahhhh! A...Ami..Amidamaru...ah...-Yoh cerro los ojos al sentir un dedo curioso pasar por la punta de su miembro

A: le gusta amo Yoh?...-Amidamaru con cariño tomo el miembro de Yoh entre sus dos manos

Y: si...Amidamaru...ah!...¿qué haces?....-pregunto Yoh con curiosidad al sentir tanto placer, jamás había experimentado ese tipo de sensaciones tan excitantes...

A: lo que estoy haciendo es amarlo....-Amidamaru comenzó a mover el miembro de Yoh suavemente de arriba a bajo 

Yoh cerrando de nuevo los ojos hizo su cabeza hacia tras...sentía como si fuera explotar...

Amidamaru sintió la humedad del miembro entre sus manos y aumento su ritmo suave y lento a uno rápido y apasionado

Y: ah...ah...ah...Amidamaru...siento como si todas mis fuerzas se acabaran... siento que voy a explotar....

Yoh abrió la boca en un grito mudo y sintió como explotaba en las manos de Amidamaru

Yoh pensando que todo había acabado cerro los ojos pero los volvió a abrir al sentir un dedo introduciéndose en su pequeña cavidad mientras otra de las manos abría sus piernas lentamente

Y: ah.... duele mucho Amidamaru... me duele...

Amidamaru dejo de moverse intentando acostumbrar al cuerpo de Yoh a la invasión

Yoh sintió gran alivio después de algunos minutos pero volvió a quejarse por sentir ahora no sólo uno, sino dos dedos en su interior

Amidamaru escuchaba los quejidos de dolor de Yoh, pero era normal que sintiera eso, ya que al ser virgen era su primera vez y era muy doloroso... estaba siendo lo mas suave y cuidadoso que podía pero... aunque disminuía el dolor no lo eliminaba

Yoh sintió más dolor cuando por fin fueron tres dedos los que le penetraban... aunque ahora... sentía más placer que dolor... el dolor iba desapareciendo para dar lugar  aun incontrolable placer

Y: ah....ah...ya no puedo más....

Amidamaru penetro con más fuerza y rapidez hasta que por fin Yoh tuvo su segundo orgasmo esas noche...estaba muy cansado...

Yoh sintió como su espíritu salía de su cuerpo y se materializaba frente a él

A: gracias... por esta noche amo Yoh...

Yoh bostezo con cansancio y sueño y sonriendo a su ninja se giro cubriéndose de nuevo con su manto

Y: habrá mas Amidamaru....(bostezo).... porque yo también te quiero (bostezo) ...buenas noches...-

Amidamaru no salía de su asombro y cuando entendió las palabras de su pequeño shaman este estaba profundamente dormido

A: gracias... por las próximas noches que vendrán....

THE END?

Hola! Ya se           que mi historia es pésima... ¡pero di lo mejor de mi! ¿eso cuenta no?

Si quieren que haga una continuación envíen un mail a: 

Ku_hi_makai@hotmail.com

Atte: Amazona Verde


End file.
